ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary (film series)
The Jane Hoop Elementary franchise are the seven superhero adventure films distributed by Paramount Pictures, based on the novels by Rita Christensen. When they are completed, they will contain all eight of the films in eleven years, due to the final book being split into two parts beginning with ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' (2000) and concluded with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 (2011). The franchise are distributed by Paramount Pictures. James Calvin was the director of the films, and screenplay by Brian Clark and producer by Derek Todd. It stars Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin as the three leading characters Danny Gorden, Rebecca Henry and Alec Gutzwiller. The series is the second highest-grossing film series of all-time behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_(film_series) Harry Potter], grossing over $7.71 billion worldwide. The film adaptation of the seventh and final installment, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' is divided into two seperated feature-length films. The seventh film: Part 1 is released November 12, 2010 and eighth and final film: Part 2 on July 8, 2011. Plot ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' (2000) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (film) Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille has begin the adventure. Rebecca is kidnapped from space, after she was born, from alien invaders. They led start raising the Henrys child evil. Meanwhile, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia meet with her after she has return to earth as a alien. They let her to hide from the aliens, letting to get her into a shelter. Dr. Catwoman finds her that she frustrated, was their godmother. She tricks them were their villain. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (2001) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (film) Danny and his friend experience the world inside the video game where Catwoman hacks up the entire game which causes for it to transform into a dangerous world which lead her to use it to attack the game world teleporting to the real world. They also experience that their longtime friend Kirk Waters has gone missing and trapped into the game forever. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (2003) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (film) Danny wins his first award, meanwhile, Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman sneaks into the Base, starts to stole the Golden Trophy. Catwoman transforms a trophy into a man cover in gold, Goldenman. Meanwhile Mayor, Miss. Watson and SWAT finds out Goldenman is a godfather, meanwhile Cory, Jaquille and Naudia were kidnapped. Miss. Watson finds he is Danny's, Danny and Rebecca were right to make him break out of prison as a hero. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (2005) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (film) Danny, Alec, Rebecca and the gang discovers that the mysterious ball, entitled The Magic Ball, could perform anything magical after each person performs at least three wishes. Although, Catwoman hears about it and is threaten to use to take over the world and tear Danny's friendship apart. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2007) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (film) Dr. Catwoman calls on letting new friend, who was Goldenman's enemy brother-in-law Evan, in green egg was unearthed unleashed. Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille went off getting their new powers and save world. The gang has traveled to the lost forest-island, Morphin the Power, which they already went two times. They were search for the "Crystal Power" to help Goldenman, and have new powers to rescue the world, Alice saves all parents. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (film) Danny was trouble by Catgirl. Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille were caught on a time, don't remember Danny was on a spell. Catgirl. Meanwhile, Danny gets kidnapped while Rebecca, Alec and Alice were on a rescue, but they were also kidnapped, even Blaze was kidnapped. They and the Jane Hoop members rescues into lost island Catland at Catwoman's home. Danny accrues takes off the wedding from Catgirl goes back with friends. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush (2010/2011) :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 In Part 1 as Catwoman raises her army and releases the dangerous Final Rush, Danny, Rebecca and Alec goes on a hunt to find three powerful objects to give them the most ultimate superpower that is powerful enough to destroy it. In Part 2, after the Crystal Power shatters into three pieces and disappears, Danny, Rebecca and Alec will have to go to three different places to search all three pieces before Catwoman finds them as they prepare for the final battle against Catwoman and her army. Origins In 1997, with the success of the book, Warner Bros. has rights to put up plans onto developing a film adaptation and said that it'll take 10 years to developed it into a film.1 In 1998, while setting the film to release sometimes during the 1990s, have no search of young actors who are playing the children heroes in the film, as they decided to cancel the search, where they found with Bow Wow to play as Danny Gorden, Andrew Poje as Alec Gutzwiller, and Alexa Vega as Rebecca Henry,1 but didn't put in a comfortable situation, as Warner Bros. canceled the movie.1 After it been developed by Warner Bros., it decided to leave it empty. Until Paramount Pictures wants to develop. The film was now officially research and begins searching for child actors to play as Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille, and they found them.1 In 1999, producer Brian Clark searched Hollywood for a children's book that could be adapted into a well received film over 10 years.3 Clark pitched the idea to Paramount Pictures, and the following year, Christensen sold the film rights to the company the rights to the first four Jane Hoop books and comics for a reported £1 million (US$60,000,000).3 Todd and Jones then both pulled out of the running in February, and the choice was narrowed down to Clark himself, Calvin, Jones and Todd. Christensen's first choice director was herself, but Paramount chose Calvin, citing his work on other family films as influences for their decision.3 Calvin pitched his vision of the film for two hours, stating that he wanted the Student scenes "to be bleak and dreary," but those set in the fantasy world "to be steeped in color, mood, and detail." He took inspiration from David Lean's adaptations of Great Expectations and Oliver Twist, wishing to use "that sort of darkness, that sort of edge, that quality to the cinematography," taking the colour designs from Oliver! and The Godfather.3 Brian Clark was selected to write the screenplay for the film. He described adapting the book as "tough", as it did not "lend itself to adaptation as well as the next two books." Clark was sent a selection of synopses of books proposed as film adaptations, which he "almost never read", but Jane Hoop jumped out at him. He went out and bought the book, and became an instant fan of the series.3 When speaking to Paramount Pictures, he stated that the film had to be English, and had to be true to the characters.3 Clark was nervous when he first meet Christensen as he did not want he to think he was going to "destroy her baby."3 Christensen admitted that she "was really ready to hate this Justin Freeman," but recalled her initial meeting with him: "The first time I met him, he said to me, 'You know who my favorite character is?'3 And I thought, You're gonna say Alec. I know you're gonna say Alec. But he said 'Rebecca.' And I just kind of melted." Christensen received a large amount of creative control, being made an executive producer, an arrangement that he don't mind. Production Filming for the franchise took place in Cincinnati, OH. It took place in November 1999 until December 2010, 11 years of filming the series. Director After finishing Jane Hoop Elementary: The First, Calvin states that he enjoyed directing the film and would love to continue directing the entire franchise. As for Paramount, the studio accepts him returning for the sequel Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape. But in 2002, he was asked by Warner Bros. to direct The Last Samurai, but says that he would love to but, he don't want to be stuck in a tight "schedule fit" as he was signed to film all of the Jane Hoop Elementary films. Instead, Edward Zwick takes over. As the film series goes on, by the time he starts filming the fourth installment, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball, he wants to make the film more darken than much family-friendly because of the books grow much mature and much more serious than a sweet and friendly. He also darkens Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power and Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. By the time he directs a two-part series finale, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, he told staff and crew that both parts wants to become more like an teenage-adult movie rather than a family-friendly because he realizes that the final book was the darkest and scariest Jane Hoop Elementary book ever. He also wants it to be more emotional than the rest of the films. Cast members :Main article: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members , Amy Tammie and Blake Brown, at the World Premiere of ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' in June 2009, appear as the three main characters in all eight films.]] Director of all the film franchise James Calvin took two years to search for todler child actors to play as the roles of Danny, Rebecca and Alec. He finally start asking Brown, after finding actors that could play the role for Danny on December 1999,1 after seen him filming of Fight Club in 1998, based on the novel with Brad Pitt, Helena Bonham Carter and Edward Norton.1 Brown, starts reading his script for the character's help, reading is about Danny is the leader.1 Leading to a 2000 interview in Cincinnati, Ohio office on November 2000.11 Tammie was casted while Fanning does not. In December 1998, Tammie starts casting as Rebecca Henry, and does her interview for the character in Cincinnati, Ohio office on November 1999,1 feeling embarrassed the big screen that she had almost kissed Brown, which is Danny it was fake.1 1 Calvin announcing Alec Gutzwiller to Linkin, to be part of the character's appearance, actor has the same appearance, since the character's.1 At 8 years old, Linkin's hair starts to grow little longer, before growing older, he is the oldest of Brown and Tammie.111 Aside the three actors, the other actors were Brandon Simpson, Bloom Dee, Jason Foster and Barbara Blue.1 Also with Miranda Richardson, Arthur Walters, George Jones, Barbara Timer, Rebecca Dee, Stephen Johnson.1 They were also starring with guess stars, Nick Richards, Jessica Alder, Elliot Martinson, Keira Knightley, Lisa Dee, Michael Shanks, Jami Gertz, Tim Allen, Dakota Fanning, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas and Emma Watson.1 Final Filming Filming for franchises and both parts of the final film wrapped up on June 25, 2010, ending ten years of work of the entire film franchise.1 Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin started filming on the last day.1 The film is shot for a year and a half from January, 2009 to June, 2010.1 Soundtrack :Main article: Music of the Jane Hoop Elementary films All eight soundtracks have different composers. Kim Dawson composes the first three films of the soundtrack. Dan Wilson composers the last five soundtracks of the film series. Dawson is originally set to return for th efinal soundtrack after ten years, but she died from cancer during a car accident that lead her to past out from a heart attack. Wilson decided to return after her death. Distribution Marketing All of these video games were based onto the film franchise with the same name. *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' video game - November 8, 2000 *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'' video game - November 7, 2001 *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' video game - November 12, 2003 *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' video game - November 9, 2005 *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' video game - June 29, 2007 *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' video game - June 24, 2009 *''Jane Hoop Elemnentary: The Final Rush - Part 1'' video game - November 10, 2010 *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2'' video game - June 30, 2011 Release After the release of the fourth book, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball in July 2000, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' was released on November 10, 2000. It broked box office records grossing $77 million alone during its opening weekend premiere. It than ranked as the number one films of 2000 worldwide with $928 million. With the success of the first film, Paramount Pictures greenlighted sequels, and they became more popularity at the critics and fans, and less demand at the box office. The fifth film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' was released worldwide on July 4, 2007. The sixth film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' was released worldwide on July 8, 2009. The final book Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was split into two theatrical parts: ''Part 1'' was released on November 12, 2010, and ''Part 2'' released on July 8, 2011, eight months after Part 1. Part 1 is originally going to be released in 3D, but Paramount Picutres anonunced that it will only be shown in 2D and IMAX formats, due to the 3D effects not found. Part 2, however, will be released in both 2D and 3D formats. It was later reported that both parts will not be in 3D at all, and both are yet to release in regular and IMAX theaters all together. Although, the planned for releasing Part 2 in 3D is still in development. The longest film in the franchise is the sixth film, Turbo of Catland at 151 minutes, while the shortest film in the franchise is final film, The Final Rush: Part 2 at 128 minutes. Home media The completed series were released on December 23, 2011, alongside the release of the final installment, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2. Reaction Critical responses :Main article: Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films All of the films were a financial success, marking them as a major Hollowood tent-poles akin to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_(film_series) Harry Potter], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Bond_(film_series) James Bond], Wars'', [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Idiana_Jones_(franchise) Indiana Jones] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean Pirates of the Caribbean]. Fans are divided throughout the release of each films, about it's appperances and changes as well as new comers and some new writers. Fans are also divided up with their reaction of the same film director James Calvin for all of them. Author Rita Christensen states that The Final Rush is her favorite book so far. Box office The films became the second highest-grossing film series of all-time behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_(film_series) Harry Potter]. The highest-grossing film domestically in the franchise is Jane Hoop Elementary: The First, and highest-grossing film worldwide is Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1. Both of them are being overtaken by the concluding film, The Final Rush: Part 2. The lowest grossing film in the series is Goldenman's Revenge, domestically, overseas and worldwide, while the lowest opening in the series is The Cyber Escape. All-time ranks No. of Movie Theaters Most Jane Hoop Elementary films in the franchise were also released into various of IMAX and 3D theaters. The first film that is ever in the franchise to be in IMAX is the third installment Goldenman's Revenge as the franchise's conclusion The Final Rush - Part 2 is the first film ever in the franchise to be in 3D. Although, The Final Rush - Part 1 is originally planning for 3D release, but the plans were scrapped as it was instead released in regular and IMAX theaters. Accolades Jane Hoop Elementary: The First and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape are the only films in the franchise to won the Kids Choice Awards. The rest did not win any awards. However, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 both won the award, but with a different category. See also References #^ a b Final Hoop film Release Date Moved. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. #^ "Fantasy – Live Action". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 1 June 2011. #^ "Harry Potter". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 1 June 2011. #^ "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 20 July 2011. #^ "Harry Potter and the Four Directors". The New York Times. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 29 July 2011. #^ Boucher, Geoff; Eller, Claudia (7 November 2010). "The end nears for 'Harry Potter' on film". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 3 January 2010. "The fantasy epic begins its Hollywood fade-out Nov. 19 with the release of " Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1" and finishes next summer with the eighth film, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2."" #^ Schuker, Lauren A. E. (22 November 2010). "'Potter' Charms Aging Audience". The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved 3 January 2010. "The seventh instalment in the eight-film franchise, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I" took in a franchise record of $125.1 million at domestic theaters this weekend according to Warner Bros., the Time Warner Inc.-owned movie studio behind the films." #^ "Key reveals J.K. Rowling's film fee". Newstalk ZB. 8 June 2012. Retrieved 8 June 2012. #^ a b c d "Hero Complex". Los Angeles Times. 20 July 2009. Retrieved 4 May 2010. #^ "WiGBPd About Harry". Australian Financial Review. 19 July 2000. Archived from the original on 4 January 2007. Retrieved 26 May 2007. #^ "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". The Guardian (UK). 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May 2007. #^Ross, Jonathan, J. K. Rowling (6 July 2007). Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. UK: BBC One. http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2007/0706-bbc-ross.html. Retrieved 31 July 2007. #^ Linder, Brian (23 February 2000). "No "Harry Potter" for Spielberg". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Jensen, Jeff (17 March 2000). "Potter's Field". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 26 May 2007. #^ "For Spielberg, making a Harry Potter movie would have been no challenge". Hollywood.com. 5 September 2001. Retrieved 26 May 2007. #^ Rowling, J.K.. "Rubbish Bin: J. K. Rowling "veto-ed" Steven Spielberg". JKRowling.com. Retrieved 20 July 2007.link #^ Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.link #^ Linder, Brian (7 March 2000). "Two Potential "Harry Potter" Director's Back Out". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Davidson, Paul (15 March 2000). "Harry Potter Director Narrowed Down". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ "Terry Gilliam bitter about Potter". Wizard News. 29 August 2005. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ a b c Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Sragow, Michael (24 February 2000). "A Wizard of Hollywood". Salon. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Linder, Brian (30 March 2000). "Chris Columbus Talks Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Brian Linder (17 May 2000). "Bewitched Warner Bros. Delays Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Ultimate Edition: Screen Test, Trio Casting and Finding Harry Potter #^ a b "Young Daniel gets Potter part". BBC Online. 21 August 2000. #^ "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures' "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 August 2010. #^ "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ Richards, Olly (14 March 2008). "Potter Producer Talks Deathly Hallows". Empire. Retrieved 14 March 2008. #^ "Chris Columbus". BBC Online. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Columbus "Burned Out"". Blogs.coventrytelegraph.net. 6 July 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Alfonso Cuaron: the man behind the magic". Newsround. 24 May 2004. Retrieved 10 October 2007. #^ "Heyman on Yates' directing style". Snitchseeker.com. 27 June 2005. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Ultimate Edition features first look". "masterofmystery", SnitchSeeker. 2 June 2011. Retrieved 6 June 2011. #^ "Heyman on directors". Orange.co.uk. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Radcliffe talks Yates". Superiorpics.com. 17 July 2009. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Mzimba, Lizo, moderator. Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. February 2003.link #^ "Heyman talks adaptation". Firstshowing.net. 9 December 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Harry Potter fans boost Oxford Christ Church Cathedral". BBC. March 25, 2012. #^ "Visitor Information: Harry Potter". Christ Church, Oxford. Retrieved 5 June 2010. #^ Posted by: Rosi (1 March 2010). "Delbonnel on Potter". The-leaky-cauldron.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ MuggleNet (19 January 2010). "CONFIRMED – Desplat for DH". Mugglenet.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ 07:36 pm (28 August 2010). "Pope on Desplat's HP7 Pt.1 Score". Snitchseeker.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Alexandre Desplat – Composer of Part 1 and 2 (NOTE: Click "About the Movie", then "Filmmakers", then "Alexandre Desplat")". Harrypotter.warnerbros.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ MuggleNet (12 November 2010). "Yates on Williams, Part 2". Mugglenet.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ Conrad Pope: Deathly Hallows Part 2 #^ Framestore, HP 1–7 #^ "Cinesite, HP 1–7". Cinesite.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "June 2010 Filming completed". Snitchseeker.com. 12 June 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "10 Years Filming – 24Dec2010". Snitchseeker.com. 21 December 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ MuggleNet (21 December 2010). "JK Title reveal". Mugglenet.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) – Release dates #^ "WB Name Drops Big Titles". ERCBoxOffice. 23 February 2009. Retrieved 3 March 2009. #^ "DH Part 1 and 2 in 3D and 2D". Snitchseeker.com. 19 November 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Part 1 Not in 3D". Cinemablend.com. 8 October 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Potter Power!". Time For Kids. Retrieved 31 May 2007.link #^ Puig, Claudia (27 May 2004). "New Potter movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books". USA Today. Retrieved 31 May 2007. #^ "JK "loves" Goblet Of Fire movie". CBBC. 7 November 2005. Retrieved 31 May 2007. #^ Rowling, J. K.. "How did you feel about the POA filmmakers leaving the Marauder's Map's background out of the story? (A Mugglenet/Lexicon question)". J. K. Rowling Official Site. Retrieved 8 October 2007.link #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 29 June 2009. #^ "Harry Potter – SS, 90/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 29 June 2009. #^ "Harry Potter – CoS, 84/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 29 June 2009. #^ "Harry Potter – POA, 84/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 29 June 2009. #^ "Harry Potter – GOF, 87/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 29 June 2009. #^ "Harry Potter – OOTP, 82/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 17 July 2009. #^ "Harry Potter – HBP, 87/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I (2010): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 1 December 2010. #^ "Harry Potter – DH 1, 87/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 5 August, 2012. #^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2010): Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved 11 July 2011. #^ "Harry Potter – DH 2, 91/100". Bfca.org. Retrieved 13 July 2011. #^ "Harry Potter franchise to get Outstanding BAFTA award". BBC Online. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February 2011. #^ "Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema in 2011 – The Harry Potter films". BAFTA. 3 February 2011. Retrieved 3 February 2011. #^ "BAFTA Honors John Lasseter and David Yates 11/30". Broadway World (Los Angeles). 28 June 2011. Retrieved 28 June 2011. "The worldwide success of Mr. Lasseter for Walt Disney and Pixar Animation Studios and Mr. Yates' contribution to the final four parts of the 'Harry Potter' franchise makes them global wizards in their own right, and are delighted to honor these remarkable filmmakers with this year's Britannia Award." #^ "John Lasseter and David Yates set to be honored by BAFTA Los Angeles". Los Angeles Times. 28 June 2011. Retrieved 28 June 2011. #^ "Critic's Notebook: Can 'Harry Potter' Ever Capture Oscar Magic?". Los Angeles Times. 2 December 2010. Retrieved 6 March 2011. #^ "Potter Oscar Magic". Thespec.com. 26 November 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "BAFTA Film Nominations 2001". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. Retrieved 21 October 2010.link #^ "Past Saturn Awards". Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films. Retrieved 21 October 2010. #^ "6th Annual Excellence in Production Design Awards". Art Directors Guild. Retrieved 21 October 2010. #^ "2001 Broadcast Film Critics Choice Award Winners and Nominations". Broadcast Film Critics Choice Awards.com. Retrieved 19 October 2010. #^ Pryor, Fiona (28 September 2007). "Potter wins film awards hat-trick". BBC Online. Retrieved 29 September 2007. #^ Griffiths, Peter (10 March 2008). ""Atonement" wins hat-trick of Empire awards". Reuters UK. Retrieved 10 March 2008. #^ "Nicholas Hooper nominated for "World Soundtrack Discovery Award"". HPANA. 7 September 2007. Retrieved 8 September 2007.link #^ "FILM AWARDS NOMINEES IN 2008". BAFTA. 16 January 2008. Retrieved 4 February 2008. #^ "Film Awards Winners: 2010". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. 21 January 2010. Retrieved 4 May 2010. #^ Orange British Academy Film Awards in 2010 – Long List. Retrieved 5 May 2010. #^ "Saturn Awards 2011 Nominations". Saturn Awards. 24 February 2011. Retrieved 29 March 2011. #^ "Empire Awards 2011 Best Fantasy Film". Empire Awards. 28 March 2011. Retrieved 29 March 2011. "You must excuse the absence of David Yates; he'd love to be here but he's putting the finishing touches on our epic finale, which is why I'm here." #^ Saturn Awards 2012 #^ "Harry Potter becomes highest-grossing film franchise". The Guardian (UK). 11 November 2007. Retrieved 17 November 2007. #^ ""Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2" Crosses $1 Billion Threshold" (Press release). Warner Bros. Pictures. 31 July 2011. Retrieved 31 July 2011. #^ "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 29 July 2007. #^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 Conjures International Box Office Magic, Becoming Top Earner of Entire Film Series" (Press release). Warner Bros. Pictures. 9 March 2011. Retrieved 11 March 2011. #^ "Box Office Mojo". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 11 March 2011. #^ a b Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) at Box Office Mojo #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone – Foreign Box Office Data". The Numbers. #^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m "UK Highest Grossing Movies". 25thframe.co.uk. Retrieved 17 December 2010. #^ a b c d e f g h Collett, Mike (2011-07-22). "Harry Potter movies earn $7 billion". msnbc.com. Retrieved 2011-12-10. #^ a b Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) at Box Office Mojo #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets -Foreign Box Office Data". The Numbers. #^ a b Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) at Box Office Mojo #^ a b Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) at Box Office Mojo #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire -Foreign Box Office Data". The Numbers. #^ a b Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) at Box Office Mojo #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix -Foreign Box Office Data". The Numbers. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 1 December 2009. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince – Box Office Data". The Numbers. Retrieved 11 December 2009. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2010)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 17 December 2010. #^ a b Frankel, Daniel (17 November 2010). "Get Ready for the Biggest 'Potter' Opening Yet". The Wrap. Retrieved 21 November 2010. #^ a b "All Time Box Office Adjusted for Ticket Price Inflation". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-12-10. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (2011)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-12-10. #^ List of highest-grossing films in the United Kingdom Wikipedia. Retrieved 18 September 2011. #^ Summer 'Potter' Showdown Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 18 September 2011. #^ All time top 20 films at the UK box Office Statistical Yearbook 2011. Retrieved 8 August 2011. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (2000) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (2001) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (2003) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (2005) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2007) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 (2010) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 (2011) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (2000) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (2001) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (2003) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (2005) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2007) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 (2010) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 (2011) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. External links *Website Category:English-language films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary